Most passenger vehicles include a powertrain that has an engine, a multi-speed transmission, and a differential or final drive. The multi-speed transmission increases the overall operating range of the vehicle by permitting the engine to operate through its torque range a number of times. A primary focus of transmission and engine design is increasing vehicle fuel efficiency. Generally, an increased number of speed ratios provides greater fuel efficiency. However, it is challenging to package gear sets and selectively engageable torque-transmitting mechanisms to achieve the desired modes of operation while still meeting other applicable dimensional limitations and achieving relatively simple assembly requirements.